Tajemnica Chibi Chibi? Duży i hałaśliwy pościg
Tajemnica Chibi Chibi? Duży i hałaśliwy pościg (jap. ちびちびの謎! おさわがせ大追跡 Chibi Chibi no nazo! Osawagase daitsuiseki) – 20 (186) odcinek piątej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 7 września 1996 roku. Opis odcinka Rezydencja Tsukino. Usagi wpada do środka i chce poprosić mamę, aby dała jej cukierki. Okazuje się, że jej mama poszła do sklepu, a szafka jest pusta. Dziewczyna zatem nie ma innego wyjścia i prosi Chibi Chibi o pączka. Mała oczywiście jest miła i oddaje go Usagi. Mama wraca, a nastolatka pyta się, czy kupiła coś słodkiego. Ikuko odpowiada, że nie, a Usagi jest zdziwiona, że mama dała słodycze Chibi Chibi, a jej już nie. Ikuko mówi, że nie dała Chibi Chibi żadnych słodyczy, ponieważ nie chce, by jej córeczka miała próchnicę. Usagi prowadzi zatem swoją mamę do salonu, w którym siedziała Chibi Chibi z talerzem pełnym pączków i słodyczy. Niespodziewanie wszystko znika i zostaje tylko Chibi Chibi z lalką w rękach. Usagi postanawia rozwiązać to zagadkowe zajście i podąża za Chibi Chibi aż do centrum Tokio. Podczas tej wyprawy do jej głowy wpada pomysł, że Chibi Chibi znalazła wrota do krainy słodyczy, ale Luna uważa to za głupotę. Po drodze wpadają na Rei, Ami, Minako i Makoto. Wszystkie postanawiają śledzić Chibi Chibi. Nagle mała znika, a wojowniczki zauważają, że dziewczynka balansuje na wysokim murze. Gdy się wydaje, że dziewczynka spadnie, rozkłada swój parasol i szczęśliwie ląduje na ziemi. Czarodziejki spotykają Three Lights, którzy także zaczynają iść za Chibi Chibi. Wszyscy trafiają do domu, w którym Chibi Chibi pije herbatkę w szklankach, których koszt wynosi 100 tysięcy jenów, a lalka w jej rękach wynosi kolejne 100 tysięcy. Całą gromadkę zauważa pewien starszy pan, który kocha dzieci. Zaprasza młodzież na herbatę. Gdy Chibi Chibi niechcący tłucze szklankę, pan uspokaja wszystkich, że to nic takiego. Tylko Usagi denerwuje się kosztem tych wszystkich drogich rzeczy, które niszczy Chibi Chibi. Okazuje się, że to właśnie pan Kiriyama jest nową ofiarą Sailor Aluminum Siren i Sailor Lead Crow. Jego Gwiezdne Ziarno okazuje się być nieprawdziwe, wróg znika w budce telefonicznej, a Usagi przemienia się w Eternal Sailor Moon za pomocą słów Moon Eternal, Make Up. Przedstawia się Phage'owi, a on jej odpowiada, że zaklęcia wojowniczki niszczą jego cenne wazy. Mimo to sam zaczyna je tłuc, ku przerażeniu czarodziejki. Pojawiają się Chibi Chibi i Sailor Starlights. Chibi Chibi odwraca uwagę potwora. Starlights chcą go zniszczyć, ale przeszkadza im Sailor Moon, która mówi, że starszy pan kochający dzieci nie zasługuje na taki los. Uzdrawia potwora za pomocą Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss. Sailor Star Fighter, Healer i Maker odchodzą. Eternal Sailor Moon dziękuje Chibi Chibi, że pomogła jej w tej walce. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Kō Seiya/Sailor Star Fighter – Shiho Niiyama * Kō Taiki/Sailor Star Maker – Narumi Tsunoda * Kō Yaten/Sailor Star Healer – Chika Sakamoto * Chibi Chibi – Kotono Mitsuishi * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Ikuko Tsukino – Sanae Takagi * Reiko Aya/Sailor Aluminum Siren – Kikuko Inoue * Akane Karasuma/Sailor Lead Crow – Chiharu Suzuka * Jōtarō Kiriyama/Sailor Antique – Takeshi Watabe * Dziewczyna – Emi Uwagawa Galeria sas186.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka 186.mkv snapshot 03.01 -2010.03.10 12.30.59-.jpg 186.mkv snapshot 06.14 -2010.03.10 12.31.24-.jpg 186.mkv snapshot 08.56 -2010.03.10 12.31.45-.jpg 186.mkv snapshot 11.13 -2010.03.10 12.32.08-.jpg 186.mkv snapshot 13.18 -2010.03.10 12.32.35-.jpg 186.mkv snapshot 13.44 -2010.03.10 12.32.24-.jpg 186.mkv snapshot 18.12 -2010.03.10 12.32.53-.jpg 186.mkv snapshot 21.02 -2010.03.10 12.33.18-.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka to Tajemnicze wyprawy Chibi Chibi. en:The Mystery of Chibi Chibi!? The Big Noisy Chase Kategoria:Odcinki piątej serii